Maritime regulations require that sailboats of a certain size display an anchor light above the highest point on the sailboat mast when the sailboat is anchored in a non-designated mooring area. The light must be visible at all points around the mast. Usually these regulations are complied with by mounting a fixed light at the top of the mast and interconnecting the light with the sailboat electrical system with an electrical cord that extends downwardly through the hollow interior of the sailboat mast. Permanent lights are somewhat expensive and expensive to install. Moreover, when periodic maintenance of the light is required, it is necessary to climb the mast or tip the boat on its side so that the top of the mast is accessible. Because of the expense and inconvenience of a permanently installed light, there are more than a few sailboats that do not comply with this regulation.
The object of the present invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive, portable light that can be raised to the top of a mast when desired and removed from the mast when not in use.